Exotic and Planar Metals
by T.A. Saunders ©2010 v1.3 Overview While by and large, Boromandite is considered the more sturdy and reliable metal of Imarel, it is not by any means the only metal. Iron, copper and tin can be found in vast quantities and to a lesser extent, gold, silver and platinum. There are other metals that can be found only on Imarel. These metals are exceedingly rare, but have been used to make some of the greatest artifacts and weapons of this world. These metals are split into two categories: exotic metals and planar metals. Any metal more rare than Boromandite is considered an exotic metal. Planar metals are those that have been touched in some way by the other planes but can be found in exceedingly rare amounts on Imarel. Obtaining either exotic or planar metals should not be a task taken lightly. In many cases, being found to carry these exotic metals is all the excuse a brigand band, rogue wizard or pirate ship needs to attack and attempt to steal the ore in question. Known deposits are guarded with lethal force and trade for such ores is at the steepest possible figures. Learning to smith exotic or planar metals is rarer still; such craft is not simply done by a normal smith, nor with a normal forge. Because of some of the unique elements of the metals in question, special knowledge and equipment is needed to turn these ultra-rare ores into weapons and armor of legendary purpose. Exotic Metals and Alloys Banirium: This strange, unusually soft metal is dull, and has a greenish black cast to it. Found in abundance in Vocoria, Meluah and Albadosia and virtually nowhere else, save in small quantities, banirium is useless as a metal on its own, but when smelted with other metals and alloys, it increases their strength, or potency of effect (between 5% to 15% depending on the quality of the metals). The downside to this is, in order draw out this effect, the metal must be slowly charged with mana for a period of three days, before smelting. Blacksilver: Blacksilver is an extremely rare mutation of silver, that is found only in Shalzaar. The origins of this metal are unclear, with the Xannti Dragons claiming Blacksilver is actually the remains of a great metal juggernaut that once served the Old Gods. The Tallis-Vyss believe that Blacksilver is the result of normal silver deposits being ‘touched’ by an ancient force as-of-yet unseen and unknown to mortal eyes. Whatever the case, Blacksilver is renown for its usefulness for Bane Weapons. Creatures with allergic reactions to silver, will suffer thrice the normal effect from Blacksilver. Additionally, this version of silver is much harder than its normal counterpart and can be used for weapons, without concern for losing an edge. This metal is roughly as durable as tempered steel in terms of what it can withstand. Blacksilver looks like a very dark, smoked silver when properly forged. Like Starmetal, Blacksilver does not require a special forge or forging process to make and can be enchanted normally. Blacksteel: '''Blacksteel is actually not a metal in and of itself, but an alloy created from Blacksilver and Boromandite. The result is a metal that is much harder than Boromandite that seems to amplify the metal’s resilience to magical fire. Suits of armor made from this metal make the wearer literally impervious to flame of any kind. The drawback to this is the metal is also much heavier, requiring those who wear such armor, to be quite hardy to bear its weight. Creating Blacksteel requires an elemental forge, Light-Forge or a Xosian Forge to generate enough heat to melt the two metals together. Once cooled, this metal can never again be reforged. Blacksteel is a shiny black metal that seems to have a highly polished luster, regardless how much battering or damage its taken. '''Boromandite: Of the exotic metals, Boromandite is the most common. Found in varying abundance throughout southern Tal’Rah, Irys and northern Shalzaar, but exceedingly rare elsewhere, Boromandite is a strong, light metal that can be smelted in any forge of good quality. It is also fairly heat-resistant and has good flexibility, which makes it an ideal metal for weapons and armor. Thilidiym (Moonsteel): Thilidiym is actually not a metal in and of itself, but an alloy created from Starmetal and Boromandite. The smelting of these two ores has created an alloy that is as strong as Boromandite, though not quite as light that has the distinct property of reflecting directed magical energies, rather than canceling them out, like Starmetal does. This reflection works on single target, directional spells only, where a blast or a beam is shot at the victim. Area of effect sorts of spells may have their damage halved, for a portion being turned away by whatever is covered in the metal. Spells that involve curses or alteration that may require touch of the target are not effected by the Thilidiym effect. This alloy is a pale, though not quite white, giving it the appearance similar to a moon shining through a haze of clouds, hence the common name of Moonsteel. Iradium: Iradium is actually not a metal in and of itself, but an alloy created from Starmetal and common lead. The result is a metal that is roughly the same strength as Blacksilver, but rather than blocking magical properties, Iradium blocks a Will-Shaper’s ability to use their powers. The metal is quite heavy but because it can readily accept enchantments, enchanters often enhance items made from this alloy with magical properties to both increase its effective range and its weight. Iradium has a white-lavender color to it and glows faintly in the dark like Starmetal does. Iradium has an innate -15% Mystic Defense, -30% vs. Will-shaping attacks. Kaalcite: The metal, Kaalcite is named after the Old God, Kaal by the Dwarves of Ishaela (whom call themselves the Kaal`Kor). The metal is abundant deep in the mountains of Dwarvish territory that rings the Elvish Greatlands, but non-existent elsewhere. The Dwarves will not trade it and will not sell it. The metal is stronger than Boromandite, but not as light. It is also said to be unusually malleable during the forging process, which allows it to be used to craft unusual items, such as the Kaalcite Blade Whips the Dwarves enjoy carrying.The knowledge to forge Kaalcite is extremely rare outside of the Dwarvish clans, known perhaps by a few Sivanoshei that remember the days when they and the Kaal`Kor were allies and a handful of humans that passed the knowledge down in their families. The metal has a striking orange color to it, having an usual inner gleam of flame when polished. To be given a weapon or armor made from this metal is an extremely high honor from the Kaal`Kor. Pyrasium: Found infrequently on Ishaela and very rarely on Imarel, Pyrasium is soft, ferrous metal with a highly exothermic reaction when heat is applied to it. While this makes Pyrasium impossible to use for forging, if carefully shaved or grinded into powder, it can be used to create incredible amounts of heat, in a short period of time. This gives it a 85% chance to simply melt through common metals, and a 45% chance to melt through exotic metals short of Vocorium (providing they fail a sturdiness check). Blacksteel is the only exotic metal immune to this effect. Starmetal: Starmetal is found from meteorites that have fallen to Imarel or Ishaela. While no more sturdy that iron, Starmetal possesses a unique property that generates a natural anti-magic field. Because of this, the only way Starmetal can be enchanted, is through the process of rune forging. Any attempt to ensorcel this metal any other way will result in failure. Of the exotic metals, Starmetal can be forged in a normal forge and does not require any special hammers or rituals. Starmetal has an innate -15% Mystic Defense, -30% vs. Arcane Magic. Because of the small amounts of Starmetal found at any one time, it is often made into jewelry or small weapons only. While rare on both Imarel and Ishaela, large deposits are rumored to be found on the forgotten continent of Vocor. Starmetal is a shiny blue-white metal, that glows softly in darkness. Vocorium: The metal Vocorium is an extremely rare ore that can only be found on the two remaining pieces of the destroyed moon of Vocoria; the forgotten continent of Vocor and deep within the landmasses on Ishaela where only the Kaal`Kor dare to dig. This gleaming blue-gray metal is initially somewhat soft, until tempered under intense heat, such as Dragon-Flame or Elemental Fire, whereupon the smithy has but one chance to shape it in the manner they wish, before it takes on an incredible hardness that surpasses even Divinium and Infernium. It is said in legend, that at the beginning of Time, Kaal used this very same metal to forge his flaming war-blade Mirastheyr and his beloved Zorah’s fearsome spear, Narseeya. Vocorium is extremely hard to find and extremely difficult to work with, as any mistake made in the process of creating it into anything cannot be corrected once the metal goes below a certain temperature. Once cooled, it becomes impossible to re-heat again, even under the intense heat of Elemental Fire. Vyssaia (Spectral Steel): Fashioned from smelting Quantyr and Infernium, along with crushed Ghaltarium and elemental water as a temper, Spectral Steel finishes as a translucent black metal, with a haze of cold blue around it, even as an ingot. In addition to having a 55% resistance to damage, those wielding or armored in Spectral Steel have a 75% chance to evade sorcerous detection spells. This bonus does not in any way aid skulking, save that means of sorcerous detection/alert can possibly be avoided by way of this alloy. Planar Metals and Alloys Aranium: '''This alloy is fashioned from Vocorium and Xirorym and is exceedingly rare. To smelt this alloy, not only is an Elemental, Divine or Dwarvish forge required, but the Vocorium and Xirorym ores must also be Ether-Phased, effectively merging them rather than melting them together. The result is an alloy that conveys a -45% armor value without enchantment and gives any weapon made with it a natural +25% to hit and a 85% resistance to breakage. Furthermore, this alloy has a 50% chance to Cleave an extremity (checked once per round). A 1d4 roll determines what limb is severed. Severed limbs also count as critical wounds: 1d6 rounds to bleed until unconsciousness, 1d4 rounds till death if not treated. '''Divinium: Divinium, or the Divine Metal is commonly found in the Bright Heavens or extremely rare places on Imarel such as the land around the Grove of the Wild Dark, blessed by the touch of the Old Gods. The smiths of the Old Gods use this metal to craft weapons of legendary power and purpose. Ten times stronger than Boromandite, any lesser metal suffers a 50% chance of being cleaved or shattered when confronted with a Divinium weapon. Divinium, because of its divine origins also can channel holy energies through it, much like electricity conducts through regular metal. For this reason, it amplifies any blessing placed upon it. Merely presenting a Divinium weapon in the presence of lesser undead has a chance to turn them and striking with such weapons causes aggravated injuries to the undead. Divinium can only be forged in a Light-Forge, a Xosian Forge or in the Dark Forge of Anthalas. When forged in a Xosian Forge, Corrupted Divinium is the result; the tainted Divinium channels unholy energies with the same effectiveness normal Divinium does holy power. The only known example of Corrupted Divinium is K`Syr, the Black Truth. Divinium is a white metal that shines like pearl in sunlight. Dracothyrium: Otherwise known as Dragonmetal, Dracothyrium is the one of the contributions of Shar`Vaire smiths to the world of smithing. Taking on a smokey bronze color, Dracothyrium is ancient bane to all Dragons and Dragonkin, including Drakes and Wyverns. This alloy can be created in either a Xosian or Elemental Forge and requires Infernium, Quantyr and on pint of dragon’s blood per ingot. The result conveys a +12% to hit, +24% to hit vs. Dragons, -20% armor rating, -40% armor rating vs. Dragons, 52% resistance to breakage and inherits Infernium’s trait of creating wounds that can only be healed by magic, with a twist. The trait only applies to Dragons and their kin of course, but must be healed by divine magic. The Shar`Vaire knew that Dragons were as against the gods as they were and considered that in this most diabolical implementation of the alloy. Glanthium: Glanthium is the combination of Divinium and Quantyr, that creates a very strong alloy has the ability to repair itself if it’s ever damaged. Taking on a silvery white sheen, Glanthium must be worked in a Fire-Blessed or Elemental Forge to be smelted properly. The resulting alloy offers a +15% to hit for weapons, -25% armor rating, 55% resistance to breakage and the ability to repair itself in 1d4 days if damaged or dented. Acquiring, let alone learning the secrets of smelting this alloy require some affiliation or alliance with the Glantheel clan or a great deal of holy beer! Etherium: Etherium or Phasemetal is a metal only found on the large chunks of matter that float throughout the Ethereal Plane. A favorite metal of those who wander the Ether, Etherium isn’t quite as sturdy as Boromandite, but has two unusual properties. The first property is that of being translucent with a tinge of color to it. Most commonly this is a blue color, but red, purple and green Phasemetal and in one case, yellow Phasemetal has been found. The other unusual quality to Phasemetal is that when given a keen enough edge, it can simply pass through other metals, making it a favorite of Ether Pirates to make swords and boarding axes from. Etherium can be forged in any forge, but great skill must be utilized to bring forth its phasing effect. Indarium: '''Indarium is an alloy created from Divinium and Xirorym and like Aranium, is extremely rare. To smelt this alloy, not only is an Elemental, Infernal or Fire-Blessed Dwarvish forge required but water taken directly from the pool of water surrounding Jhiariah, The First Hirsalas Tree (which is found on Indaris, The Bright Heavens) must poured onto both metals before forging. The result a golden alloy that has a strange sunset shine to it, that burns infernal beings with Divine Fire (65% chance, checked once per round). The original Asyndi Rune-Blades were made from Indarium, and are considered artifacts of some of Kaal’s most impressive work. Later Asyndi Runeblades were fashioned from Divinum. This alloy also conveys a -35% armor rating, +18% to hit, +36 vs infernal beings and has a 55% resistance to breakage. '''Infernium: Infernium, or the Infernal Metal, is commonly found in the Burning Hells, the Netherworld of Chaos, or places that have been touched by the infernal planes, such as the barren wastelands surrounding the fallen city of D`Mir. The smiths of the Burning Hells use this metal to craft weapons of dark intent for the infernal legions and for their dark champions. The Black Dancer, Ko`rashae Ri’s thin-bladed longsword was fashioned from Infernium. Like Divinium, it is ten times stronger than Boromandite and any lesser metal suffers a 50% chance of being cleaved or shattered when confronted with an Infernium weapon. While Infernium does not channel unholy energies, as Divinium does, it carries a natural blight upon it that scores wounds that cannot be healed without magic and will always scar the flesh it bites, regardless what manner of sorcery is used to cover the mark. It is not uncommon to have enchantments that make Infernium weapons Bane against the Living for this reason. Infernium can only be forged in a Xosian Forge. Attempting to purify Infernium in a Light-Forge destroys the metal entirely. Infernium is a dull, gray metal with a sickly yellowish cast to it and never shines, regardless how well it’s polished. Niraethicite: Requiring Divinium, Banirium, Etherium and Quantyr, along with two pints of blood, per ingot from a Niraethian corrupted, or born being, Niraethicite is a flat, chalky white alloy, that serves as a bane metal. The result conveys a +12% to hit, +24% to hit vs. Niraethian creatures, -20% armor rating, -40% armor rating vs. Niraethian creatures, 52% resistance to breakage and a 75% chance to cause blood poisoning in Niraethian creatures, such that it negates their ability to regenerate (check is made once per round). Xirorym: Otherwise known as the Primeval Metal, Xirorym can only be found on the Xirorya, Plane of Elements and only then in places where pure Elemental Fire touches pure Elemental Stone. This rarest of all metals is as black as sackcloth but has a strange pale green shine to it that it distinguishes it from all other known ores. Thought to be remnant of the very creation of the Multiverse, Xirorym has the rather frightening talent of Dispersion. In effect, a weapon created from this metal has a 50% chance to cause any living organic matter it comes into contact with to disperse into its primal elements. Limbs cut with Xirorym blades are liquefied into unrecognizable and unrecoverable gore, wounds leave gaping holes of liquefied meat and so on. While the area of effect is only inches from where the wound is scored, such damage must be healed by magic, due to the grievous nature of the Dispersion effect. Mortal beings attempting to handle Xirorym must wear metal-lined or plated gloves at all times, as the green luminance of the metal can slowly liquefy exposed skin in direct contact with it. Likewise, an Elemental Forge or greater must be used to forge this metal into things, for no normal forge has the required heat to make the metal malleable. Because of its lethality to mortals handling it, Xirorym is usually only collected by the Elemental beings of Xirorya who can handle it without difficulty and use it to forge great and dangerous weapons for the Elemental Princes that rule the plane from the mythical city of Escaria. Xosium: Xosium is an alloy created from Infernium and Xirorym and like Aranium, is extremely rare. To smelt this alloy, not only is an Elemental, Infernal or Corrupted Dwarvish forge required but larvae (new, condemned souls due to become demonic spirits) must be thrown into the forge to fuse the two metals together. The result is a blue-black metal that leaves wounds that cannot be healed by divine or mystic means and must be healed either naturally or through arcane magic. This alloy also conveys a -35% armor rating, +18% to hit, +36 vs celestial beings and has a 55% resistance to breakage. Category:Game Information Category:Treasures